


Safety Games

by CriminalSuperWhoLock



Series: Safety Games [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalSuperWhoLock/pseuds/CriminalSuperWhoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annalisa is kidnapped and held captive by a delusional man but is joined by another prisoner after a week. What happens when she finds out that her new cell mate is an FBI agent named Spencer Reid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 7 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first fanfic! I hope yall like it. The first Chapter is meant to establish the main character and set up the story so Spencer doesnt show up till the end of the chapter. Please give me feedback. I'm a bit nervous about writing for Spencer later on so please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, and advice or requests! Thanks for reading!

Chapter One  
My name was Annalisa. No. Is. I’m not dead yet. My name is Annalisa Parker. I’m twenty two years old and I was kidnapped seven days ago. I was on my way home from work when I noticed somebody following me. I had worked later than usual and there weren’t many people out at the time. I walked all the way around the block to be sure. They slowed down or stopped when I did and sped up to get closer when I went around a corner. By the time he was right behind me I had dialed 911 and was ready to press the call button at any moment. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around about to press the call button when I saw who it was.

“John! You scared me half to death! What are you doing?” The tall man laughed.

  
“I saw you walking alone and I was worried. You know that women have been going missing around here. I also knew your pride would get in the way if I had asked to walk you home in front of everybody at work so…”

  
“So you stalked me instead?” I laughed and put my phone in my bag. I knew John from work and he was one of the few people that I actually liked. I had met his daughter Hailey once at a Christmas party. He was right. I shouldn’t be walking home alone this late at night. Four women had gone missing in the past month. They had discovered the first two bodies a week after they had gone missing. If the pattern continued there would probably be another body soon.

  
“So would you allow me to walk you home?” I considered for a moment and then nodded. My apartment was still several blocks away. John and I started walking. I asked him about his wife and daughter and he told me that Hailey was starting piano lessons the next day.

  
“Oh this is me.” I start up the steps and turn to thank him. Just for a split second I see a flash of something in his eyes that scares me. I spoke up quickly trying to hide my nervousness.

  
“Oh let me find the number of the store I went to get my piano. They have keyboards too for good prices.” As I talked I pulled out my phone and dialed 911 again. I hesitated to press call in case I was just being paranoid. It was when John spoke again that I knew there was something wrong.

  
“Oh no that’s fine.” He took a step toward me and I let my hands fall casually to my sides and hit the call button. He was leaning a bit too close for my comfort so I put my hands behind my back and leaned back against my door and tried to keep him talking.

  
“So John how old did you say Hailey is?” I tried to speak loud enough that my voice could be heard on my phone without making him suspicious. The call had to have connected at that point and I hoped that they might be able to use his name and possibly Hailey’s to figure out where I was. By the look in his eyes and his stance I had no doubt in my mind that he was the kidnapper. He took another step closer and I knew I had no chance of getting away. He was over six feet tall and obviously went to the gym often. I pressed closer to my door and felt something cold on my hand. My mail slot. Suddenly I had an idea. I slipped my phone through the slot and let go as I pushed myself off the door. I stumbled forward into him trying to cover the sound of my phone hitting the floor inside my apartment.

  
“Oh I’m sorry!” I say it and laugh hoping he didn’t hear my phone drop. He looks at me suspiciously and I try my best to look oblivious.

  
“Well I really should get inside it’s getting late.” I start to move but he grabs my arm hard enough to make me gasp.

  
“I know you aren’t that stupid Annalisa.” I decide to stop pretending and nod.

  
“I’ll go. I can’t fight you but please don’t drug me.” I don’t want to be left completely vulnerable.

  
“Sorry. It’s necessary.” Before I could try to get away he held a white cloth up to my face covering my nose and mouth. I used the air I already had to try and scream as loud as possible but I could already feel myself slipping away.

  
I woke up in what looked like a prison cell. The walls to my right, left, and directly behind me were brick. In front of me was a set of bars. I sat up slowly and realized that I was laying on a bed with a yellow quilt on it. There was a desk in the corner against the wall to my right next to a door. I stood up and walked over to the door and put my ear against it. I couldn’t hear anything. I tried the knob and found that it wasn’t locked. I was just about to try and open it slowly when I heard a voice.

  
“It’s your bathroom.” I turned around my heart in my throat. John was standing on the other side of the bars.

  
“John… where am I?”

  
“You’re home Laura.” He smiled at me like I had asked an obvious question. I remembered him mentioning his wife Laura a few times. I didn’t know why he was calling me that but I decided to play along as best as I could.

  
“Of course… Where’s Hailey?” I spoke hesitantly trying to gauge his reaction. He smiled and shook his head. He looked genuinely happy.

  
“She’s at her first piano lesson. I have to go pick her up in thirty minutes. See I knew you were different. You’re eyes aren’t right but… I knew you were the one. You care about Hailey. The others wanted to leave just like…” He trailed off and looked away with tears in his eyes. I tried to speak and found that my voice was steady.

  
“What others John? The other girls that you… brought home? “He nodded at the ground.

  
“Asleep.” It was obvious by the way he said the word with such finality that they were dead. That must mean that the most recent girl is dead too. He killed them. He might kill me. No… he said that I’m different. He said I was different because I care about Hailey. She might be my way to survive.

  
“So… do I get to see Hailey?” He looked at his watch before answering.

  
“Not today.” He then walked out of sight and I heard a door shut. Since then John only came to visit three times a day. He brought me food and water and would sit with me while I ate. He continued to call me Laura and occasionally asked me questions. He brought me a pink dress to wear so he could wash my other clothes. The bathroom had a nice shower with hot water and was stocked with towels and such. Aside from being kidnapped I was treated well. The most recent visit was at lunch and when it was over he kissed me on the forehead and said “I think you’re ready” before leaving.

  
Now I’m lying in my new bed trying to keep track of who I really am. It’s scary how quickly I got used to being called Laura. Over the past few days I gathered that his real wife Laura had left him and Hailey two months ago. I could see why he chose me. I saw a picture of her last night when he brought me an album filled with pictures of Hailey. We were both about the same height and have the same skin tone. I’m 5’7 with light skin although I have a few freckles across my nose. We both have brown curly hair but mine is curlier than hers. It’s my eyes that are different. Laura has brown eyes but mine are a dark, almost emerald, green.

  
I look up at the clock and sigh. He should be back with my dinner soon. It’s just as I’m thinking this that I hear the door open. He is breathing sounds labored and it sounds like he’s dragging something. I sit up fully alert. When he comes into view I can’t help but hold my breath. He’s dragging a body. When he speaks my blood goes cold.

  
“You’ve been cheating on me?! I went by that apartment to get some clothes for you. I wanted you to have something nice for dinner with Hailey tonight. But when I got there… This man was there. I’m not stupid Laura!” He slides the cell door open and drags the limp form into the cell after him. He turned and walked out slamming the cell door.

  
“I’ll be back for the both of you later.” He walked away and I heard the door slam. The loud noise brought me back to my senses. I knelt by the man on the floor and brushed his hair out of his face. I didn’t recognize him. I looked him over quickly and saw an I.D, badge clipped to his shirt. The picture on it matched so I looked closer. The first thing to stand out was FBI. My heart soared and plummeted when I saw that. This man was going to die because he was trying to find me. This was my fault. I looked at the I.D. again searching for a name. Spencer Reid.


	2. 14 Hours

**Chapter Two**

I checked for a pulse and was relieved when I felt one. I went to my bathroom and ran some cold water in the sink. I grabbed a washcloth from the shelf and put in under the cold water, ringing it out before I go back to the unfortunate man on the floor. I knelt down next to him and put the rag on the side of his face and neck. I can’t help but notice how attractive he is. No wonder John was so jealous. The man lying on the ground in front of me has longish brown hair that falls across his forehead. He is obviously tall and he is thin but not in the sickly way. I see his eyes start to move beneath his eyelids. I set the rag on his forehead and try saying his name.

 

            “Spencer? Wake up.” He opens his eyes slowly wincing at the light. He has gorgeous eyes too. He finally seems to focus after a moment and tries to sit up. I help him and then grab the water bottle off of the desk and hand it to him.

 

            “What were you doing at my apartment?” He takes a sip of water and then looks at me.

 

            “My name is Spencer Reid. I’m part of the Behavioral Analysis Unit in the FBI. We are looking into the murders here in town. You’re Annalisa Parker.”

 

            “Yes but please call me Laura when he’s around. It’s his wife’s name. She left him and his daughter a couple months ago. He’s been taking girls and bringing them here. He’s trying to replace her. I’m the only one who went along with it. That’s why he hasn’t killed me. Yet.” Spencer nodded. He looked around the room before speaking.

 

            “Do you know where we are?”

 

            “No. I think we might be in a basement. We have to at least be close to his house because he brings me food and water three times a day. If you’re in the FBI does that mean you have a gun?”

 

            “He must have taken it after knocked me out. My badge is missing too.”

 

            “Do you have any way of contacting anybody?” Before Spencer could answer I hear the door open. John comes into view. He tosses a bag through the bars. His voice is harsh but his eyes stay on the floor.

 

            “Enjoy your last meal. You have ten minutes to eat and then its lights out. You can spend your night choosing how you will die in the morning.”

 

            “John-“He cuts me off by slamming his hand into the bars, making a loud noise.

 

            “Goodnight Laura.” He says the name like it’s something disgusting and storms out slamming the door again. I can feel tears trying to escape but I fight them back. I will not cry. I open the bag and have to hold back a nervous laugh. Burger King. It almost seems like a joke. I pull out the two burgers and hand one to Spencer before taking mine and sitting on the edge of the bed. I unwrap the burger and stare at it. I can’t eat it knowing I will die soon. Knowing that another person will die because of me. I wrap the burger up and set it on the night stand. Spencer isn’t eating his either.

 

            “I’m so sorry you had to get dragged into this.” It comes out as a whisper and I find myself fighting back tears again.

 

            “I’ve been in worse positions.” I raise my eyebrows and he smiles at me before correcting himself.

 

            “If not worse, then I’ve been in situations just as bad as this.” Suddenly I think about the other girls.

 

            “Spencer… how did the other girls die?”

 

            “They were all poisoned. Why?”

 

            “I wonder if he let them choose their deaths but I doubt they all would have picked poison. I never even thought about him possibly poisoning me. He always ate with me and we shared food. This is the only time he hasn’t eaten with me.” I think about it and I start to form a theory but before I can share my thoughts we hear the door open. I take a chance and hope that John is feeling chatty.

 

            “John! I- I have a question.” For a moment I think he won’t answer but then he does.

 

            “What?”

 

            “I can’t decide… how to die I mean. I was wondering what the other girls chose. How did they die?” He hesitates before answering.

 

            “Shot. Fastest way. They didn’t suffer.” He’s saying that he shot them when he poisoned them. Why? He speaks up again still staying out of sight.

 

            “Lights out.” I hear him flip a switch and all the lights go out. The door shuts and its pitch black. I stumble across the floor to sit by Spencer.

 

            “I think he poisoned the burgers. Every time he mentioned killing the other girls he got quiet and wouldn’t make eye contact. Why would he lie about shooting them? I think he gave them a choice too, or at least pretended to. But he didn’t shoot them because he didn’t want to have to watch them die. If he poisoned them he could leave and then just come back to get rid of the body. So wouldn’t he do the same to us?”

 

            “Likely. I doubt he would stray out of his comfort zone.”

 

            “I thought women were supposed to be the ones who killed with poison.”

 

            “Actually statistically more men use poison but that may be due to the fact that there are significantly more male murderers than female.”

 

            “If he is expecting us to be dead when he comes back in the morning… we could use that to our advantage.” He was quiet for a moment.

 

            “I’m fairly certain he will have poisoned the food just like he did with his previous victims. So we play dead and strike at the first opportunity. You’ve been here for a week and know it better. What can we use to our advantage?” I think for a moment trying to remember everything in the cell.

 

            “There’s a mirror with a small light on it under the sink. We can use that to see while we figure things out.” I crawl toward the bathroom feeling the floor in front of me. When I feel the cabinet door I open it and feel around for the mirror. I grab it and feel for the small button and turn it on. The light isn’t very bright but it’s better than nothing. I take it back and sit with Spencer again. After an hour we have devised a plan. He is going to lay on the floor and pretend to be dead. I’m going to take off my pants and roll up towels to put in the legs. Then the bathroom door will be open just enough with the fake legs showing so it will look as if I am on the bathroom floor. There is a thick glass bowl filled with dried flower petals in the bathroom. I’ll be waiting with it behind the door ready to strike when John comes to investigate. Spencer and I start working on getting everything set up. He hides the burgers but leaves the wrappers out and then comes to help me with the towels. We get the fake legs and the door in place and then go and sit on the bed and wait. I turn the light off and store the mirror under the bed.

            I sit with my back against the wall and Spencer sits next to me. I hadn’t even thought about not having any pants on until he moved next to me. He pulled his sweater off and laid it over my legs. It was dark and my legs couldn’t really be seen but I assumed he was trying to be a gentleman anyway.

 

            “Thank you.”

 

            “Mhm.” We sit in silence for a while. I can’t help but worry about our plan. What if something goes wrong? My thoughts must have been audible in the silence because Spencer speaks up.

 

            “We’ll be ok. I deal with these kinds of people on a daily basis. I won’t let him kill you.”

 

            “Yeah.” I smile even thought I know he can’t see it. I reach over and grab his hand. I don’t know him well but I need some form of comfort. After a moment he squeezes my hand reassuringly. We sit like this for hours. I’m tired but can’t possibly sleep. Eventually we move to the floor near the bathroom in case we need to get into position quickly. It takes another two hours before we hear the door start to open. I feel spencer move as I quickly and quietly slip through the bathroom door and stand behind it. John walks over slowly taking his time. I wait to grab the bowl until he slides the cell door open so that any noise I make will be covered. My heart is racing so fast that I’m afraid he might hear it. I hear his footsteps enter the cell and stop for a moment. I hear his feet shuffle a bit as he starts toward the bathroom. I raise the bowl and brace myself. The door starts to move and I hold my breath. I’m about to bring the bowl down on his head when I see that it’s not John. It’s Spencer. I’m confused by this until the door swings the rest of the way open and I see John standing behind him. He’s pointing a gun at Spencer’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm hoping to get the third chapter up sometime today or tomorrow. Please let me know what you think. Questions, comments, concerns are always welcome. I'd really love some feedback! Thanks for reading you guys!


	3. Remembering

**Chapter Three**

            “John put the gun down. Please I’m begging you.” I lower the glass bowl slowly and put my hands up, showing him that I don’t have anything.

            “Why would I do that? You were going to kill me. Why didn’t you tell me he was FBI?!” He was yelling now and I had to try my hardest to keep from flinching.

            “John let him go. He was just doing his job. This is my fault not his. I wanted to leave. Blame me not him.” John looked absolutely insane. I had never seen him this upset.

            “I can’t let him go! He knows too much. They’ll take Hailey away.” Spencer tried to speak up but John cut him off.

            “Shut up! I told you to be quiet. I’m not stupid. I thought you might plan something. Then when I went to get rid of your stuff I saw the badge. I knew that you would know about the poison. I knew you wouldn’t have eaten the food. You had me fooled until I put the gun to your head. You tensed up just a bit. I almost didn’t catch it. That was your mistake. But I’m different. I don’t make mistakes like that. That’s why you have to die. I can’t have any witnesses.” I see his hand tighten around the gun and I’m moving before I’m even aware I considered it. I tackle spencer as I hear the gun go off. I feel a sharp pain in my side and barely have time to register it before I feel my head hit something very hard. My ears are ringing from the gunshot and the impact. I can feel movement next to me but am too disoriented to fully comprehend what’s going on.

            I can hear voices but they are muffled. I feel like I’m suspended underwater. My body feels weightless and I can’t understand the noises around me. My head starts to feel heavy as it starts to throb painfully. My vision goes in and out disconnecting me from the situation further. I become aware of the increasing pain in my side every time I breathe. I hear the gun go off again and it makes me come back to my senses a bit. I try to look around but my vision is blocked by the tears trapped in my eyes. I feel something cool on my neck as a figure hovers over me. I can hear a voice in the distance and realize it must be coming from the person above me. I try to focus on what he’s saying and recognize that the person is Spencer. I relax and feel myself starting to drift into unconsciousness.

            I wake up briefly several times over a course of time. The first time I hear several voices all mingling together. I hear Spencer’s voice to my left and turn my head to find him. I see him talking to a serious looking man with a vest that has FBI across it. I open my mouth and find that my voice still works even if it is a bit scratchy.

            “Spencer?” He turns and rushes over kneeling beside me. I’m already feeling overcome with drowsiness and only hear a few of the words that he is saying. I hear the words dead, ambulance, and stay before I feel my eyes close again. The second time I wake up to a bright light for a moment before my eyes adjust. I can feel my self being jostled around a bit every once in a while. I can feel somebody holding my hand and I manage a squeeze before I go back under. The third time I don’t open my eyes. I can smell something sweet and wonder what it is. It smells very familiar. I hear a soft female voice.

            “Spence… you should head back to the hotel and get some sleep.”

            “I’m fine. Thanks JJ.”

 The fourth time I wake up for good. I open my eyes and take a moment to adjust. I locate the source of the sweet smell. Calla Lilies. My favorite. I try moving a bit and find that my side hurts when I move but it’s not unbearable. I sit up and see Spencer asleep in a chair his head resting back against the wall. I watch him berthing for a while enjoying the peaceful setting. Eventually a nurse comes in and he wakes up. She goes and checks something on a monitor next to my bed. She smiles at me before leaving and I look over at Spencer who is standing now.

            “Shouldn’t you be at work?” I smile at him and he smiles back.

            “I came by to drop the flowers off and I wanted to be here to thank you when you woke up.”

            “Calla lilies are my favorite. How did you know?”

 

            “You had some in your apartment… I was admiring them when John attacked me.”

            “Right… how long have I been here?”

            “You’ve been asleep for two days. John is dead. Hailey was taken to her mother.” That’s the other gunshot I heard. I hope Hailey will be ok.

            “What are you here to thank me for?”

                        “You saved my life. You took a bullet for me and cot a bad concussion in the process. So thank you. The doctor said you would be ok to leave today after you woke up so after you get discharged I’m supposed to escort you to the police station so they can get your statement. I’ve already given mine.” I nod and start to get out of bed when I realize that I’m still in my hospital gown. Spencer springs into action and hands me a bag. I look in and see that it has some clothes in it from my apartment. Spencer lets himself out so I can change. I pull out the clothes and giggle. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt along with a bra and underwear. I can’t imagine Spencer going through my underwear. He seems very shy. Maybe he got somebody else to do it. I change quickly and hear a knock. I open it and my doctor comes in with some papers to sign.

 After about ten minutes I’m headed out to the car in a wheelchair. I don’t mind. Walking and other movement still hurts my ribs. The car ride is short and quiet. When we get there I try to calm myself before walking in. They wouldn’t let Spencer stay with me which made me nervous but I decide to just get it over with. It takes about an hour going over every detail and I have to stop for a five minute break to compose myself. Now that it was all over with it was harder for me to deal with. The entire time I had been held captive I had forced myself not to let my emotions to take control. I knew that staying calm would be my best chance. I was able to get my emotions back in order and finish recounting everything. When I’m done Spencer is waiting for me. Spencer is quiet and I can feel him watching me when he thinks I’m not looking. Suddenly I have an idea.

            “Hey Spencer, is your team still in town? I’d love to take them all out to dinner to thank them for everything. I’d love to be able to meet them and thank them in person.”

            “Oh I’m sure they would love to meet you but the dinner isn’t necessary.”

            “Please. I really want to do this for them.” He nods and walks me out to the car. He calls somebody named Garcia to round everybody up for dinner before driving me back to my apartment. When we get there I invite Spencer in and go to the kitchen to get some water. I came back out and hand him a glass before leading him to the living room. I live alone so the only furniture I have is a love seat. I sit down and pat the empty space next to me. Spencer hesitates slightly and then sits down.

            “You handled the whole situation really well. I mean going along with his delusion… not many people could have done that.”

            “And you’re wondering why I was able to…” Spencer nods and I take a deep breath before saying anything else.

            “When I was two years old my mom left my dad. He couldn’t handle being alone and turned to drinking. He used to abuse me and my brother when he was drunk… When I was five and my brother was nine my mom got custody of my brother and left me to live with my dad. He started drinking even more. Eventually when he would sober up he would see the bruises and feel horrible. He always cried and apologized… but the guilt would lead him to drink again. I never knew which side of him I would wake up or come home to. I got used to adjusting to his mood swings. When I was thirteen my uncle moved in with us after being released from prison. He was an evil man. He liked me in a way that he shouldn’t have and my dad was usually too drunk to notice. My uncle convinced me that if I told my dad that y dad would be angry with me. I wasn’t too fond of my father being angry. That went on for about two years. My uncle never raped me but he was very touchy with me. The night of my 15th birthday my dad went out to the bar. My uncle saw an opportunity and tried to take it. He took his time expecting my dad to be home the next morning. Dad had actually gone to pick up a puppy for my birthday present but wanted it to be a surprise. When he got home and didn’t see me he came to my room… he found my uncle with his pants down and me crying in a corner. He killed my uncle then and there. My uncle was my mom’s brother so when my dad went away to prison my mom blamed me and wouldn’t let me stay with her and my brother. I moved to New York and got a job cleaning at a fast food place. I was living on the roof where nobody would see me and because it was safer than out in the open. One day one of the guys went up there to smoke- it was against regulation- and found me. He let me stay with him. We never really got to know each other even though I lived with him for four years. Eventually I started taking classes at a junior college when I was 19. I started playing the piano and I was really good. I got a scholarship at a nice University but I was more interested in traveling. I took a year off and started writing about my travels and the food from different places. When I came back I ran into an old professor of mine. He read my journal and loved it. I published it and actually made quite a bit of money. Then I started writing little articles for different newspapers. Two years ago I started teaching creative writing classes at a community center. And that’s where I worked with John… Sorry I didn’t mean to tell you my whole life story… I’ve just never told anybody before. I guess it just kind of came out.”

            “I had no idea. It’s amazing that you were alone at 15 and ended up where you are now. You just keep surprising me.” I blush and stand up feeling slightly awkward.

            “Well I should go get Ready for dinner tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while! My mom has been using my computer for online schooling! I hope you like this chapter. We finaly know more about Annalisa and her past. Please please PLEASE leave some feedback Id love to know what you guys think so far. I'm always open to constructive criticism and suggestions. Thanks for reading!


End file.
